Star Wars: Original Character Story Chapters Five and Six
by Twentyonepineapples10162
Summary: This is when the main conflict begins to fall into place, and it takes place right after chapter four.


Chapter Five

Jynn

"ANAKIN!" I yelled for what seemed like the 100th time. He sat up fast, his face drenched in sweat and, wait, were those...tears? He must have had a vision. All force users had them and, even though it was hard, you couldn't let them cloud your vision, no matter how terrifyingly real they seemed.

"I...Padme…" He murmured, slumping down and burying his face in his hands. Ahsoka looked at me.

"Padme...the senator from Naboo?" She asked. I had forgotten that she didn't know that Padme and Anakin were married. I nodded as I lay his head down and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

"I need to know what happened." I said to him. He just sobbed, muffled cries that seemed to represent something different each time. This must have been one hell of a vision.

"I don't want you to see him like this 'Soka." I said. She nodded and left. I couldn't begin to imagine how confusing it would have been to see her Master so emotional.

"Padme...Pree-Preelis...I..." He murmured weakly, sobbing more and more.

"Preelis?" I replied. He looked up at me with tears swelling in his eyes.

"Sith…" Was the only word that came out of his mouth before he gently drifted off to sleep once again. Confused, I smoothed his hair down on top of his head and caressed his cheek. I remember my first vision.

"Ivy, please!" I screamed, begging for mercy. She denied it, and cut down all of the civilians.

"You are weak Jynn." She yelled, while taking our mother, about to slit her throat. Our father had already been killed, lying in a pool of dark red blood.

"Please don't Ivy! You don't want to do this!" My mother pleaded. Ivy brought the blade closer to my mother's neck.

"Oh mother. Always trying to tell me how me how to feel. I do want to do this." She said as more tears streamed down my mother's face.

"Jynn, listen," My mother cried. "I want you to know that I love you, and I will always--" she was cut off from her own sentence as screams were ripped from her involuntarily as Ivy slit our own mother's throat.

"NO!" I screamed, crawling over to her.

"I always did hate mother's mushy comments." Ivy bitterly replied. I used the force to push her away and grieved over my mother's limp, bloody, lifeless body. I sobbed and sobbed. Everything was covered in blood. So much blood. When I woke up, my blankets were drenched with sweat and my cheeks were hot from where tears were streaming down my face. I still have that dream to this day, even though it happened six thousand years ago.

Chapter Six

Anakin

I'm still not entirely sure what happened to me that night. Jynn and Ahsoka said that I had passed out, after screaming and holding my head in my hands. Rex told me that we were about to depart for Vardos, but instead we flew to the nearest Republic med center, which is were I was. Jynn was worried, I could tell. She was the only one that knew what had really happened to me. But still, it didn't feel like a vision. But at the same time, it didn't feel like a dream either. I was still sobbing a little when we departed on Obi Wan's ship when he came to take us back to Coruscant. He said the council had wanted to discuss what had happened, as it didn't happen often, and when it did happen, it could have major side effects. Deadly, irreversible, side effects.

When I arrived in front of the council, Yoda was the first to speak.

"Told us what happened, Master Straten has." He said. I nodded, and glanced at Jynn. Her long brown hair was put up messily, and she was wearing a long wrap-like skirt and a brown shirt that had a detached collar that went up to her neck. She also wore a jedi robe, and around her neck was the same metal necklace that she always wore. And of course, her eyes were like glistening green emeralds, both beautiful, and brutal.

"Worried about you, the council is. Very rare, this is." Yoda said, closing his eyes momentarily.

"We are concerned that you will let this cloud your vision, and that it make you forget the Jedi way." Jynn said all of a sudden. The council nodded in agreement.

"So, we are having you take a break for a while. We want you to turn in your lightsaber to us for one month, and report to the library immediately." Obi Wan said, standing up and outstretching his hand.

I clutched my lightsaber. "You can't be serious!" I said in more of a frustrated tone than intended. Obi Wan and Jynn both glared at me.

"Would you like us to make is two months?" Mace Windu asked. I shook my head and handed my lightsaber over to Obi Wan, and quickly bowed and stormed out of the room. I knew exactly where I needed to go.


End file.
